


A Helping Hand

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comeplay, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery, Post-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen’s gloves keep going missing. After suspecting that his cloak keeps hiding them, he puts a tracking spell on them to find out where they are. Instead, he is quite surprised when he catches the actual culprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been kicking around in my head for a while. I can't decide if it's silly or not. ;)

Stephen was surprised when Karl showed up on the steps to the Sanctum one afternoon. After his overly dramatic declaration of not following this path, whatever that meant, he never expected to see the master again. However, it seemed that after the man was able to process his grief, he was able to return to his senses. Stephen didn’t really know why he didn't go to Kamar-Taj, but he had a feeling that it was because he wanted to square some things with Stephen first.

“Then what exactly did you say to him?” Karl asked for the third time.

“I’ve come to bargain. Take your zealots from this earth, yadda, yadda, yadda, and he left.” 

“Just like that?” Karl asked.

Stephen shrugged, it seemed intense at the time, and he still had nightmares about dying, but the story was getting a bit boring to tell. 

“You are insane Strange. One does not bargain with Dormammu so easily.”

“Maybe not, but he hasn’t been back yet.”

Karl kept looking at his hands as he spoke. Watching them as Stephen did menial tasks, like pouring tea, or folding them with one on top of another.

“I’m sorry, but is there something wrong? You keep looking at my hands.”

“That color is… hideous. Those gloves are distracting, that’s all.”

Stephen shook his head. Everyone was a fashion critic, but the gloves were useful as they dulled the pain. Karl licked his lips and reached for his cup of tea.

“So why are you back here? I mean, I would have expected you to have gone to Kamar-Taj.”

“There is nothing in Kamar-Taj for me now. I will not go back.”

"I could use some help around here. I mean, I had to already get involved with some Asgardian family drama, and it seems that there are more problems everyday. I really do need some help, and with the lack of qualified sorcerer’s, they haven’t been able to send anyone.”

“Well, I guess I could. You've had this thrusted upon you rather hastily, and I mostly enjoyed our time together. Despite how headstrong and obstinate you can get.”

Karl kept looking at his hands. The color must have really distracted him, as normally people tended to ignore the gloves after a second or two. He knew that they looked a little bulky, and they did make his palms sweat if he wore them all day, but he didn’t understand why someone would be so bothered by the color. Maybe Karl had some leftover trauma involving the color goldenrod. Stephen sometimes had difficulties with things that glowed in the dark after he had been to the dark dimension. Things that were spore shaped also caused an uncomfortable reaction.

“Great. Let’s get you situated and we’ll go have a talk with Wong. He’s the new Sorcerer Supreme actually. Don’t know if you heard about that.” 

Karl nodded absentmindedly.

After they got everything sorted and for the first few days, Karl and him had long discussions about everything that had happened. Although things were still up in the air about Karl’s duties and position, it was good to have the man’s company in the quiet house. Stephen really appreciated the different perspective, as he couldn't keep bothering Wong with trivial matters.

They had gotten themselves in a routine, with Stephen and Karl working in the the morning, breaking in the afternoon, and then spending the evenings together, unless they were busy. Thing went smoothly and like clockwork until one day Stephen couldn't find his gloves. He swore that he had left them on his desk after lunch, but they were gone, so he went looking for them. He searched nearly everywhere: the kitchen, the dining room, the library, the study, his bedroom, the closet, under the stairs, amongst his cloak, in the bookcase, and he still could not find them. It was like they had disappeared. At first he thought it was a possibility, until he realized there were spells in place to prevent those kinds of thefts.

“Have you seen my gloves?” He asked Karl as they passed in the halls.

“I didn’t know it was my turn to keep watch.”

It almost sounded like a tease, but there was an edge to his voice that Stephen couldn't place. 

“If you see them, please let me know. Master Hamir had them specially made, and I would hate to lose them. Ordering new ones would be a pain.”

It was a perplexing mystery. 

Later that evening, they turned up on Stephen's desk again. They lay upon his papers as if they never went missing.

“Did you find these?” He asked Karl.

“They were in between the cushions of your lounge chair in the library.”

Stephen gave him a perplexed look, as he never used that chair. It made his back sore. He figured that his cloak may have put them there. Occasionally the thing would become jealous of other articles of clothing, often hiding them. It took several days before it warmed up to a pair of boots he possessed. The cloak also seemed to criticize his choices in fashion.

He looked at the gloves for a second. He liked the way they felt, cool to the touch, but they were also warm when he needed them to be. They were made from leather, and then colored and treated. Although Karl didn’t appreciate the color, he thought it was a good deep yellow.

He put them back on, and immediately his hands started to feel better from them. It was relaxing. 

Karl was watching him, his expression curious. 

“It feels weird not to wear them now,” Stephen explained.

The other man looked away, turning back to the text he was reading.

This went on every few days with Stephen losing his gloves and then having them turn up on his desk later on. Normally Karl was the one to find them, but he always seemed to find them in odd places. By this point, he was pretty sure that his cloak was hiding them, as it probably felt their magical properties and felt threatened.

Stephen searched through some texts for a spell that could help him keep track of them. When he walked back into his study he saw Karl standing over his desk. He looked like he had been caught doing something.

“Were you looking through my papers?” Stephen asked.

“Of course not. It was your damn gloves again. They were in the kitchen this time.”

Karl wouldn't meet his eyes. It was suspicious, and Stephen made a mental note to look through his papers later. At least he had his gloves back to put the spell on them. He was surprised to hear they were in the kitchen though. His cloak must be really trying to hide them, as he almost never took his cloak in there.

“These always seem to go missing every few days. I think the cloak of levitation has been hiding them out of jealousy,” Stephen laughed. 

“It is a fickle relic,” Karl assured.

The man left Stephen alone, and Stephen cast the spell over his gloves. This time he would be able to find them easily. The comedic farce that had taken place until this point was about to end. He felt good that there would be one less problem in his life.

When he couldn't find them again a few days later, he cast the spell over the blueprints to the Sanctum. He was surprised to see they where they were. It was the guest room Karl was staying in. So many questions went through his head, but the main one was ‘why?’

He had a few guesses. Karl’s negative reaction to the color may have caused him to hide them away during the day. He also believed it could be a kind of prank or hazing ritual. It may be a test to see if Stephen could solve the mystery, even though it was a simple problem. Karl may have just been bored, as Stephen had done some strange things himself during moments of loneliness.

Stephen decided the only way he would get answers was to ask, so he headed down to the second floor. He was about to knock when he heard a noise coming from within. It was definitely Karl’s voice, only he wasn’t speaking, he was moaning. Stephen pressed his ear against the door. It wasn’t something he made a habit of, but curiosity got the best of him. Then there was a groan that was unmistakably sexual in nature, and Stephen pulled back. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but he had a good feeling that Karl was in there using his gloves. 

He felt heat rise up in his face, as he thought about what Karl could be doing with them. As he went back to his study, he tried not to think of Karl’s strong, rough hands inside his gloves, using them to touch himself. It wasn't something he needed to think about. Stephen had been starving for physical touch for quite some time, and the thought turned him on more than he wanted. He had some trouble touching himself with his hands, and with the image of Karl doing dirty things with his gloves, he was starting to get ideas. Dirty, delicious ideas that would not leave his head for the rest of the afternoon no matter how much he meditated. He had never thought about using his gloves that way, and the added image of Karl using his gloves in the manner, made him want to copy the man the next chance he got. Better yet if he could get the man to join him.

The next time he saw Karl that evening, Stephen couldn’t meet his eye as he slid the gloves across Stephen’s desk. Stephen swallowed hard, deciding whether or not to address what had happened to them. 

“Are you alright?” Karl asked.

It was surprising how the man could be so calm after what he had been doing.

“Just not feeling well,” Stephen lied.

Karl came up to him, and put the back of his hand on Stephen’s forehead. He looked at Stephen’s face, which probably was a little pink, but not from fever.

“You feel a little warm. Best to get some rest tonight.”

“Yea, that may be a good idea,” Stephen agreed.

Stephen went over to the desk and picked up his gloves, making sure to grip them tightly. He watched Karl’s expression as he picked them up. The man wasn’t even looking at him. 

Although Stephen did make his excuses, he fled pretty quickly to his bedroom. He hoped he could relieve some of the day’s stress.

The following day, he made sure to wear his gloves throughout the day. He didn’t want them to go missing again, as he wanted to confront Karl about his habits. Although he tried to make an end game, there were so many possible ways that it could play out to his benefit. Stephen wanted to wait for the right moment to use it to his advantage.

He thankfully didn’t have to wait long, as he found himself face to face with Karl in the hallway during the afternoon. There was nowhere the man could escape to but back down the hallway. 

“Sorry,” Karl said stepping aside.

Stephen’s height was an advantage in this situation, as he was able to add a dramatic effect to their interaction.

“Karl, I found out about the gloves.”

The other sorcerers eyes went wide for a second before returning to their normal focused expression. 

“You know relics. They are often tricky to care for,” Karl lied.

“I know it’s you. I put a tracking spell on the gloves.”

“But you can only track magical objects,” Karl protested.

“They  _ are _ magical. Why do you think I wear them? For fashion?”

Karl swallowed hard. He was caught, and he still couldn’t take his eyes off of them. 

“So, are you only interested in the gloves, or does their master also interest you?” Stephen asked, taking a step towards Karl.

He raised his gloved hand and lightly placed it on Karl’s chest. 

“Their master is not displeasing. I have to confess that I was mostly interested in the gloves at first. They are… soft, and smooth, but have just enough texture to them. I still dislike the color, but everything else is just perfect. The thickness of the outer skin and the light lining on the inside is at a perfect balance.”

It was strange to hear someone describe an object with such desire. Stephen raised his hand to Karl’s face, rubbing the fabric over his cheek. Karl grabbed his wrist lightly, bringing his hand to Karl’s mouth. Stephen groaned tracing Karl’s lips, and Karl opened his mouth. His tongue traced the pad of the glove, and although Stephen could not feel it, it was an erotic sight to see. 

There had been so much pent up tension between the two of them since Karl had come to the Sanctum. Stephen felt that they danced around one another, but neither one of them ever wanted to make the first move. That was until Karl started borrowing the gloves. 

He was glad there was no one else in this part of the Sanctum, and that they were close enough to Karl’s rooms. It was a flurry of activity, and for the first time, Stephen realized how obnoxious it was to take off the many layers of clothes they wore. Every piece seemed to make them break apart from the hot and heavy kissing they had been doing. Between the two of them, there were probably a good fifteen pieces that lined the floor of the small room. Eventually, only Stephen’s gloves remained on his body.

“Oh, god,” Stephen groaned as Karl pinned him to the bed. 

He reached down, his hand wrapping around Karl’s very stiff erection. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he was glad for it. 

“How did you do this before? Did you put the gloves on and just jerk yourself off?” Stephen asked.

His voice dripped with lust and desire. 

“They don’t fit my hands. I just wrapped them around to do it.”

Karl took Stephen’s free hand and guided it around Stephen’s cock. 

“Sometimes when they were missing for long periods of time, I would do it twice a day. These days, I often thought about something like this. Your hand around me, and your other hand around you. Do you feel it, the soft yet firm texture?” Karl whispered in Stephen’s ear. 

Stephen buried his head into Karl’s shoulder, as he gasped at Karl’s words.

“There’s that slight bumpy texture to them that feels great along the underside of your cock,” Karl described.

Stephen followed his suggestion on himself, pressing slightly harder than before, and he let out a groan in response. Karl caught his mouth, and they kissed for a moment. The other man was more passionate than Stephen would have predicted. His mentor, friend, and now sexual partner was fairly easy going these days, so Stephen could have never predicted this side of him. 

“Next time you should put them inside me,” Karl groaned.

Moaning, Stephen was close, and Karl took Stephen’s hand from his member, bringing it to Karl's mouth. With half lidded eyes, Stephen came as Karl stroked him to completion, making a mess between their two bodies.

“Use both of them,” Karl growled, once Stephen had enough sense in his head. 

He obliged his partner, with one hand fondling him, and the other increasing its pace. He could tell Karl was on edge from the lack of sounds, and the way his tongue lightly touched the side of his mouth. It rested there and the other sorcerer looked focused in his expression. Stephen wasn’t sure if he was trying to stave off his orgasm, or just enjoy the ride. With Karl, either option was possible.

When Karl came, Stephen tried to catch as much of his seed as possible to feed it back to the man. He wasn’t disappointed by the reaction, as Karl licked every last drop off of the gloves. 

They laid there for a second as their breathing evened out.

“Can I take them off now?” Stephen asked.

His hands were uncomfortably hot now. Karl seemed to think about the question for a second.

“Yes?” 

“Wow. I should get another pair made, shouldn’t I?” 

“If we continue this.”

“Oh yea. I mean, sometimes we can do it without the gloves right?” Stephen asked.

“Yes, especially if you get another pair made... In a different color.”

“In a different size?” He joked.

Karl seemed to think about this for a moment.

“Not necessary.”

That was really all the encouragement Stephen needed. Plus it would be good to have an extra pair in the future, although he wasn’t quite sure the color. 

He pulled Karl closer to him as he removed his gloves. 


End file.
